Trust Worthy
by Soralover94
Summary: Hoshino has been in a coma for 4 years and finds out 2 years later that she's involved with the curse? She also tries to pretend not to be the Hoshino from back then or will Kyo notice in an instant? Rated M due to violence  ch.1  KyoXOC! X3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own blah blah blah disclaimer blah blah blah except my own ideas blah blah blah, on to story! :) Oh and if you criticize about like oh this person went to a all boys/girls school or something I forgot to put in here, give me a break! I haven't read the manga in like 6 years! So please don't criticize too harshly, ok? Thanks! ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey look! It's that freak with the orange hair, lets go play somewhere else where that freak can't follow us!" The group of boys fled to some other place so the boy would be all alone. "Hey, what's your name?" He looked up to see a girl looking at him straight in the eyes. "..." Then he looks back down and starts drawing something in the sand. It said Kyo Sohma. "Kyo Sohma? What a concidence, my last name is Sohma too!" The boy looked up with hope in his eyes. "Really?" She nodded and wrote her name in the sand too. "Hoshino, that's a pretty name." Kyo said looking at her smiling. "Do you want to be my friend?" Hoshino said holding out her hand, Kyo eyes widen, "can I?" She nodded and they took each others hands. (5 years old)<p>

A year later, "Kyaa!" A poof was heard through the backyard of Hoshino's house. "Owie...Kyo?" She looked around the backyard to see him nowhere in sight but his clothes. "eh?...Kyo where are you?" Then out of nowhere he said, "here..." "Where? I don't see...you." A cat wiggled out of Kyo's clothing and Hoshino started to scream of delight. "Kyaa! You're so cute! Where did you come from, little kitty cat?" She said and started petting the orange cat's head. "Um...Hoshino?" She looked around to see where Kyo was but there was no one around. "Down here, Hoshino." She looked down to see the cat putting one paw up as if he was saying hi. "EH? Kyo? You're a kitty cat?" "...yeah, you think I'm a freak, don't you?" She quickly shaked her head. "I think it's cool to be a cat!" Kyo's heart started to beat really fast and he turned back to normal, only he was naked. "k...kyaaaaa!" Kyo tried to change real fast but was too embarrased in the proccess.

During this time, Hoshino was amazingly allowed to know the secret and had fun talking to all the zodiac animals especially Kyo, Haru, and Kagura.

"Then it's a promise!" Hoshino who looked like about 8 years old turned around to smile at Kyo. "As long as I'm around, you can beat me all you want instead of your cousin. Because, I'm sure you can beat someone like me!" Hoshino said quite proudly although it sounded sort of low self esteem. Kyo laughed and responded. "All right, but what happens if..." "You worry too much!" She bonked him in the head. "Besides, I'm not planning to leave any time soon unless you are?" She said turning around to face home. "Nope, not even the slightest," Kyo said smiling. "Well then good, it's a promise." Hoshino took out her pinky finger, Kyo looked at her pinky and then smiled and took her pinky with his. "Yep, it's a promise." The sun was setting that day.

A few years later when they were 11, they were at the dojo. "Uryaaaaaaaaaa!" Kyo battle cried out. The opponent was done when the Kyo landed his opponent on the floor. He huffed and went outside to go drink water from the outdoor sink. "You sure have gotten stronger, Kyo." He looked up to see her. "Not enough to beat that nothing excuse of a rat!" He said litterly hitting the wall. *He forgotten our promise.* thought Hoshino, she closed her eyes and reopened them and said, "hey I know, why don't we go to my house, that'll take your mind off of-" She was getting excited and grabbed his arm but he pulled away. "...things..." Kyo turned around so he didn't have to see her face. "I need to train harder, if I don't I can't beat that rat!" Hoshino was a little disappointed but tried to hide the sadness in her voice, "oh, all right...see you later Kyo." she walked alone, a little sad that she didn't get to talk to him as much as she wanted to.

When she arrived home, her dad was waiting for her, the place smelled like wine and beer like always."...I'm home." She barely said but when she just said that, her hair was yanked. "And where have you been miss? Don't you know what time it is?" The father said throwing his daughter into the wall. "I'm sorry father, please forgive me!" Hoshino said frightened of what's going to happen next. "Not until you learned your lesson." The knife that the father was holding was gleaming and the father grinned real widely. Scared, the only thing that came out of her lips was a scream, "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The next day, Kyo was in a good mood, he was humming and everything on his way to school. The reason why was Shisho praised him for beating 7 kids in a row without a break. He couldn't wait to tell Hoshino, she would probably be so happy to hear it and might hug him but he wouldn't mind transforming. He saw Hoshino and was going to surprise she heard his footsteps and started to run away. "Ah!eh?" His heart hurting from her reaction he started to worry and chase after her. "Wait!" But she would'nt listen, she kept on running and running like her life depended on it. "Wait I said!" He finally grabbed her wrist, both breathing heavily. "What's wrong? Did something hap-" He looked up to see her face was badly bruised, his eyes wide, "pen? What happened to you?" Hoshino made a forced smile but her eyes told a different story. "What do you mean? I'm fine, look!" Trying to making those I'm fine poses with showing off muscles, but Kyo wasn't buying it at all. He grabbed her wrist only a bit tighter, "As if I'll believe that! I know you better than that! What's wrong?" He knew she was hurting inside and he didn't want to let her go. She slapped her hand away from him, this was the first time that she acted this way towards him so his eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, just leave me alone, please!" She dashed to the front leaving the poor little guy alone, shocked.

Afterschool came around, he started to wait for her at the front gate but it's been over 10 minutes and usually she and him are the first ones out. "...somethings definitly wrong." Then he saw her go right past him but then again he was sort of hidden. He decided to follow Hoshino back home to make sure that it wasn't bullies that was the cause of all the scars and reached the house and sighed, she opened the door and closed it shut. Kyo waited for a bit and saw a cat right next to his foot and then got an idea. He asked the cat if it heard or saw anything out of the ordinary. The cat nodded and meowed to him, "it was from that house actually, the daughter screamed, it scared the living fur out of me." Then it went to licking it's paws. "Do you know the reason why?" Kyo asked, the cat replied saying it had no idea.

Then they heard a scream coming from the house. "That's the scream!" The cat said running away. That also scared him, he knew that was the girls voice but it sounded like she was getting killed. He dashed to the front door. "Please dad, noooooo!" His eyes went wider and the door was open so he slammed it open just in time to see and hear the gunshot and see her poor body get covered in blood. Kyo's eyes went even wider. "Kyo?" She managed to say before she hit the ground, but when she did, she was 's heart started beating really fast, faster than he ever felt it go was shaking uncontrollably until he heard the gun reloading. He looked up to see the girls father aiming at Kyo.

"w...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" Tears started to run down his face while he was bending near the almost dead body. "Because she never listens to me, so I thought I would teach her a lesson." The gun was gleaming, he started to aim towards Kyo. "You're next." Knowing not what to do, he put her on the back of his back like a piggy back ride. He looked at his bracelet, shaking and closed his eyes, he ripped it apart and he transformed into his other self carrying the unconscious and bloody girl on the back.

Hoshino could barely breath which meant that her time has almost officialy come. She opened her eyes and looked as far as her eyes can look cause her head was hurting a lot. "Hoshino!" She saw Kyo and she smiled. "I'm sorry, you had to see such a terrifying scene such as that." He didn't know what to say not because he wasn't worried about that right now, he's worried about Hoshino who was barely breathing almost ready to die. "Please, don't die! I don't want to be alone!" She remembered all to well, him being alone, bullied. She smiled at him and said, "Maybe Kyo, if you remember our promise, then I won't die on you." Kyo looked down knowing that when it comes to saying maybe, Hoshino would say it meaning as a no. "That's no fair! Even if I said it correctly, you would die on me right?" He looked back at her, tears coming out of his eyes. "You know me too well, Kyo." Then when she said that, she motioned Kyo to come closer and he did what he was told. She whispered to Kyo and then closed her eyes one last time for all eternity. The monitor making one long beep, yelling inside the room and Kyo feeling hopeless and useless to not even replying to his only friend he could truly trust. "I love you, Kyo Sohma." Those 5 words echoed inside his head knowing that those 5 words will always linger inside him, always.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was a really dark chapter but hey, Natsuki Takaya's works usually has some darkness in almost every manga series she's done. For ex: this one (furuba/fruit basket) or Hoshi wa Utau. Anyway please comment just please don't criticize too much or too harshly ok or I will DELETE THIS FANFIC! Thank you! :)


	2. Back to Square One

Trust Worthy Ch.2

**Back to Square One**

A/N: Alright now hopefully this'll make a lot more sense since this one is the real chapter, the other one was the prologue. Anyway I am disclaimer hear me roar! Since I do not own Furuba(Fruits basket) yada yada yada except my own ideas...on to the story! :D

* * *

><p>I woke up and it seems I was in a hospital of some sort. I looked around and saw a nurse wide-eyed. "S...sen..." She dropped the IV medicine stuff and dashed to go get a doctor I presume. "Sensei!" I knew it. The doctor came to my room all sweaty. "Hey, how do you feel, Sohma-san?" The doctor asked a little surprised that I was up. "Crappy." "Well, that's the reason you're in the hospital, I persume." So...my name is Sohma this time, huh? Allow me to explain...<p>

Me and Sora travel around all sorts of worlds looking for red feathers that'll make Sora an official angel. Currently Sora is a blue angel which is the closest of being a real white in order to become a real white angel we need to fight against our oppenent who happens to be another blue angel. Whoever wins will become a white angel but the other will just still be a blue angel and must try again to become a white angel. The task is not easy since it could take months or even years to finish. Also the blue angel must find her other half which exists in the human world, which is me and must go and find the red angel's feather. Each red feather that is collected makes one of the blue feathers on the angel's wings turn pure white. The only problem is the red feathers are inside people's hearts and there are consequences. If the person only has one they'll just merely faint, if they have two feathers then it could erase their memory of everything that happened or if they have three they will most likely die.

So...yeah...I also get memories of the people who supposedly "died" and become them for a while. This time I am a girl named Hoshino(same name) Sohma. She has met all the Sohma's and the "outsiders" too. She also had a huge crush on Kyo Sohma who was her childhood friend who I read (my world) about was really handsome in my opinion, so my love for him didn't change. But I also knows what happens in the story...well I don't want to give out huge hints so I'll stop rambling about it and get started.

They released me in about a few days, a lot of people were amazed coming from a girl who was in a coma not too long ago gets to suddenly discharge from the hospital. I was really popular with a lot of the people who were staying in the hospital. It sorted pained me to even leave but I had to start looking for the red feathers somehow. The nurses were crying while handing me a boquet of roses. "Congrats on your discharge. We'll miss you Sohma-san dearly." The head nurse hugged me but I didn't mind and hugged her back. "I'll come visit once in a while and I need to thank you guys for not giving up on me. So, thank you so much." I bowed my head still holding on to the boquet of roses. "No problem," said the doctor and he smiled and one of the nurses who took care of me suddenly said, "Oh! That's right, about 2 years ago, a boy with orange hair came in and kissed your forehead while you were still unconcious. It was so cute!" I blushed, it couldn't be...Kyo?

I said my goodbyes and I looked at what I looked like in a town mirror, a 15 year old girl who's wearing a dress that had been cleaned and sewed thanks to the nurses. The dress was sort of short but I reminded myself that I grown a lot especially in the chest area...I would say like a B cup? My bangs were too long to be even called bangs and my hair was at least down to my knees. I need to find some new clothes and get a haircut badly but I also need to find shelter before I think of anything else. Shigure's house was the first thing that came to my mind but the only problem is, in the manga they never gave directions to his house. The only places I know for sure are the school that I went to during elementary, ...my muderious father's house, and the dojo...That's it! Why didn't I think of it before? The dojo! I should go there. Mentally, I didn't know where it was but Hoshino Sohma the real one did, the body reacts on it's own and before I knew it, I was really close to the place where so many memories were held in. I smiled a bit thinking about it.

"Kyo! Wait!" I heard Shisho calling out to Kyo and before I knew it, I saw Kyo's other form, not the kitty one nor his human form but his scary form. He looked at me wide-eyed and then disappeared...exactly what's going on? Hopefully, I prayed that he didn't know it was me since it seemed we didn't see each other for 2 years and I looked sort of like a hobo.

A year has passed and I have my own apartment close to the high school I was going to attend, Kaibara high school. I looked in the mirror sea blue eyes like Tohru and dark raven hair sort of like hanajima's hair only less wavy and my hair was up to my shoulders. My skirt wasn't short but not too long either, just above the knees. I smiled thinking on how much I love the uniform. I wonder to myself since I'm part of the manga now, exactly, what time in the story am I in?

I was too excited knowing that I get to be in one of my favorite mangas in the world! My necklace that I wore started to glow blue which meant that Sora was trying to communicate with me. I touched the teardrop jewel on my necklace and Sora started to speak. "Hoshino, don't forget, even though I understand that you are excited about this, please keep in mind that we have a job to do." "I will, Sora, I will." With that, I touched my necklace and the glow disappeared.

I realized that I can't use Sohma or else they would freak out that Hoshino Sohma miracuously came back to life. In my opinion, that is sort of scary. ...then I thought of something, nobody except my mom, dad, and me knows my real last name, so I'll just use that.

Before I went to my new classroom, I was humming and was so excited, I thought my heart would explode. I loved Fruit Basket so much! I was regestired and I was in the same class as all the main characters in fruit basket, class 1-D. The teacher, Mayuko Shiraki, opened the door to see me standing there in amazement. "Well don't just stand there, come on in." I walked in and wrote my name on the board. I turn to the class and said in a diffrent voice so that way neither Kyo or Yuki can recognize my real voice. "My name is Hoshino Tsukimura, please to meet you all." I bowed and Shiraki-sensei said, "alrighty, your seat will be next to...how bout that orangey over there, hey Kyo Sohma, you better be nice to her!"

Kyo! How I missed him I felt tears coming but I manage to keep them in. I feel my heart pounding so much it was ridiculous. "Huh? Why me?" Kyo said standing up from his seat. "Oh, you really want to go there huh?" Out of nowhere she takes out a box that said, 'lets dye our hair' "you're really asking for THIS Orangey, I seriously feel in the mood to change that color in your hair." I looked at him and he sat down pissed off that he went back to staring out the window. That's just like him.

I sat down next to him, "nice to meet you, um..." "Just call me Kyo." He said not wanting to look my way. "Alright, Kyo-san." It felt so weird to call him that since I'm used to calling him Kyo. I saw him twitch when I said that. "Don't call me that!" He said and stood up. Sensei used a chalk peice to whack him right on the forehead. "You better have a good reason to disturb my class, orangey...if not..." She had the dye box ready in her hand with a glisten in her eye. I was ready to seriously laugh really loudly but managed to keep it in.

Class was done and I was introduced to Yuki, of course, his fanclub as well, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki. Tohru, Arisa, and Saki showed me around the school campus. When the tour was over I told them I wanted to go get lunch and they suggested that they should go with me but I somehow managed to convince them that I could do it myself.

Instead of doing that, I went up to the rooftop. "Hm~ What a good breeze!" I stretched and was enjoying the wind. Oh shoot! I forgot to disguise my voice that time! Hopefully Kyo's asleep, I remember that he loves the rooftop so hopefully he's either A) not here or B) he's here but sleeping. I saw him staring at me full on from the very top of the rooftop. I'm in trouble!

"Oh, It's you. I'm amazed that you found this place on your first day." Well, I'm sure that Kyo found this place on his first day too, so that didn't surprise me. "Um well..." He stared at me again, ugh, I hate it when people stare at you, you know? I feel sorta violated. "You remind me of someone." My eyes went wide. Shoot! 'Sora! Help me!' I thought and was gripping my teardrop necklace. "Oh? I do Kyo-san? Who do I look like?" "Stop calling me that! You know, you look like..." Then he layed down. "You remind me of the person I liked when I was little." My eyes went wide and I had a warm sensation on my cheeks. Shoot, am I blushing? I went up the ladder and saw him laying down looking at the clouds.

"She died 5 years ago..." I looked at him. "...I see." I looked up at the sky not knowing what else to say to him. "You're not going to ask me questions?" I closed my eyes and smiled, "Like?" "Like, how she died and stuff." I smiled again and said, "Nope!" I can already see his 'what?' expression. "You're a weird one." I heard him say looking up at the clouds and all I could reply was "yep."

It was afterschool, I had nothing else better to do so I ended up going back to my apartment, on the way, I saw a firefighter engine or rather a couple of them heading a little north where I was headed. I didn't think too much of it since there is very little chance of my house being on fire. But then again, I had my share of bad luck once in a while...so it was up to my guts, do I dash for it and see if it's my home or just pretend not to see it and then continue walking. My guts was telling me to run since what is there to lose? I dashed for it and managed to see smoke not too far away that seemed like it could be coming from my apartment.

When I finally saw the fire fighter truck, my legs were wobbly, great, it was my apartment, a lot of the people that I recognized seem safe but I saw the land owner a little bit shakey. "What's wrong?" I asked her hoping to comfort her a little. "My...my daughter...she's still in there! They won't let me in but I need to save her!" She was crying and I felt really bad. *Sora, can you hear me?* I pressed my necklace and the necklace started to glow. *Yeah I can hear you loud and clear, you're not going to...* I nodded. *I'm going in!* I found a pail and managed to find water and dumped it all over myself. I dashed in before the fire fighters could stop me.

The door was locked, dang it! I used all my force to get the door to open and it worked. "Hey? Is anybody here? Hey?" I started coughing, the smoke was starting to get to me! *Sora, where is the girl? Can you find her?* Wood was coming out from the ceiling. *I found her Hoshino! She's inside the closet! But be careful!* "Like I have time for that!" I found the closet but the handle wouldn't budge and it was burning my hand. "ugh...come on! open up!" I started banging the closet door, like that's going to help!

Then I thought of what Kyo when we were kids taught me, "concentrate on your enemy, close your eyes, take a deep breath, take in all the energy surrounding you and use it in one strike, with that I'm sure you can become stronger. I closed my eyes and did what I remembered I kicked the door and made a hole big enough to see the kid who was asleep but seem to be suffering. The hole was big enough to get her out of there. I picked her up and then tried to navigate a way out. The door was now closed in with tons of burning wood.

I saw a fire extinguisher and used the back of it to bang on the window. I used enough strength. Luckily we were already on the first floor and we made it out safely. I gave the little kid back to her mom and when I did, I felt really light headed and was about ready to pass out. I saw somebody running, although I couldn't see that well, when I was about to collapse to the floor, I felt someone pick me up just in time. I felt like I know this feeling but I don't know where. Where have I felt this feeling before? Oh well, I feel safe and I feel sorta nostalogic for some reason but maybe it was just me?

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! So I know it wasn't that good but hey I haven't typed a story in a while so yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. :3 Who was the one who picked up Hoshino in a nick of time? Will Kyo find out that Hoshino is the same Hoshino from back when they were kids? It will all be revealed next chapter! :D See you soon! ^-^


	3. Peaceful Days

**Peaceful** **Days?**  
>Trust Worthy: Ch.3<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Just like the previous 2 chapters, I do not own blah blah blah my own ideas blah blah blah... *Kyo comes out of nowhere* "Just get the hell started already" Alright, alright! Geez! On to the story! Oh and the lines mean diffrent POV!

* * *

><p>I heard someone calling my name, it sounded like Kyo. I had a flashback when I was in the hospital literally dying from what my father had done to me. It felt like that time only I heard birds chirping and there wasn't a overwhelming bright light wanting me to go to the other side. Instead, it was a gentle light only, it still hurt my eyes if I try to open them.<p>

I open them to see Kyo sleeping on the corner of the bed with his head down. I blushed, exactly where was I? I looked around the room, it was plain looking. It had most of the essentials in the room, a bed, a desk, a chair near the desk, a bookshelf, and a drawer. Pretty self explanitory, if you ask me.

I heard Kyo start groaning, I started to panic and pretended to still be asleep. I heard him coming closer and then it was silent for a bit. He whispered in my ear and said, "you think I didn't know you were fake sleeping? Hoshino?" All of a sudden he blew in my ear! I sat up really fast with my hands on my right ear. He laughed and I started to pout. "How did you know?" I said still pouting. "What? You mean you fake sleeping?" He smiled and then whispered in my ear again, "or you being a Sohma?" I felt my eyes widen. Shoot! I'm in trouble!

"Me? A Sohma? I don't know what you're talking about?" I tried to sound as natural as I could be, but instead I felt like I messsed up big time and ended up somehow feeling cold sweat. Kyo sighed. "Look, you don't have to hide it from me Hoshino. How long have we known each other? Since we were 5?" Oh crap! He does know! I'm in big trouble now! I was so nervous, I didn't know how to respond.

"Anyway, you seem fine now, make sure to come down soon, alright?" Kyo said pointing to the door and ruffling the top of my hair. That's when I remember about the huge fire in the apartment and the little girl. "What about the girl? Is she alright?" "The girl?" Kyo said trying to remember. "Oh, her, she's fine, actually you had more injuries than her, jeez you can be such a klutz sometimes you know?" He grinned. He really starts to piss me off, I took the pillow and threw it at him but it was too late he already close the door. "Maybe next time, klutzy!" I can already hear him sticking out his toungue. "I am not a klutz!" I can hear him laughing from the other side.

* * *

><p>(Kyo's POV) While I was walking in the hallway, I remembered what happened a few days ago.<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

I was walking back to the house, when I saw a smoke that was pure black. I wondered about it and thought of jogging so I started to jog and then it somehow became into running. I stopped to see that girl who sits next to me, Hoshino, give a girl, who looked 5 to a mother but she looked really pale. I dashed and catched her in time, then I realized I was going to transform with a lot of people watching! That was the most stupidiest thing I've ever done! I closed my eyes tight, ready to change into a cat...nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was still in human form. What the hells going on?

I carried her by piggy back, were girls always this light? I took her to the Sohma estate, although I hated that place, I went anyway and had Hatori examined her. She had some burns but they weren't too bad.

"Hm~ so she's the Sohma from back then..." Hatori said while I was looking at the window but that caught my attention. "What?" I looked at the paper that he had in his hand and it was true it said that her mother was a Sohma but her father's last name was Tsukimura! I turned to look at her. Now that I realized it, she does look a lot like her...except she has bigger boobs and shorter hair. I sorta blushed. Hatori looked at me strangely, "even though you guys knew each other since childhood, you didn't notice, Kyo?" My eyes went big, that would make sense why she looked like the Hoshino from back then but then that means...

* * *

><p>* Another flashback (a flashback inside another flashback! XD)*<p>

I heard someone, not a lot of people know about this place so I went to look who it was."Oh, It's you. I'm amazed that you found this place on your first day." "Um well..." I stared at her because she reminded me of the Hoshino I knew when I was a kid. "You remind me of someone." "Oh? I do Kyo-san? Who do I look like?" For some reason, I don't like being called san, it really pissed me off for some reason. "Stop calling me that! You know, you look like..." I didn't feel like contuning but I knew she wanted to know what I was going to say, so I layed down a little embarrased and looked at the clouds. "You remind me of the person I liked when I was little."

*flashback ended*

* * *

><p>I felt hot on my cheeks, crap, why the hell am I blushing? I mean it's true I really liked her when we were kids and I still sorta do...like her...so doesn't that mean that I confessed my feelings for her? Shit!<p>

Hatori was sent to go see Akito so he left me alone with the sleeping Hoshino. She looked so peacefull and sorta kinda cute when she's asleep. I blushed when I thought of what I just thought. I mean, wasn't she supposed to be in a coma in the hospital? I remembered what happened about 5 years ago and I felt really sad, I don't think I deserve her. I heard her mumbing something, I went closer and she said my name in her sleep, I smiled.

Even though the damn rat usually does this, Hoshino is really important to me. I kissed her hand and whispered, "I promise Hoshino, I'll protect you this time, I swear it." When I said that, I thought I saw her smile. Then I thought of something, what about when I catched her just in time? Shouldn't I've transformed? Exactly what's going on here?

*flashback ended (yep that were 2 flashbacks, sorry for the confusion)*  
>During the time she was asleep, I carried her, here, where Shigure's house is. Everyone was surprised I didn't transform just as I was but I shrugged it off and took her to my room and layed her there and somehow managed to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When I went downstairs I saw Tohru making breakfast and Shigure was reading the newspaper as usual. Wait, Shigure...Tohru...where is the damn rat? Then I felt something heavy on my back. Crap! I dashed down the stairs and turned when I was down the last step. Damn it, it was the rat still sleep walking. Shit, what the hell? I went inside the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator.<p>

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Good morning!" I knew that was Tohru's voice so all I did was a wave my hand and searched for the gallon of milk and drank most of it.

"Is Tsukimura-san still asleep?" Tohru asked. "Nah, she woke up before I did. She's just too damn lazy to get out of bed." I felt a chill and saw a punch heading straight at me but I caught it and saw it was Hoshino. "Well sorry for being lazy, Kyo." Tohru was surprised that she knew me well enough to call me Kyo.

"Oh, welcome back, Hoshino. How fun it was to see you beat Kyo when you guys were little." Shigure giggled and I saw a peek of Tohru's confused face. I was about to talk to Hoshino but she was already with Shigure laughing away, when did she become so quick? "It's called ninja techniques, Kyo, you should try it." She said turning to me, it's like she read my mind, since when did she turn into that creepy Hanajima?

* * *

><p>(Hoshino's POV) "So, how do you feel? Kyo told us about the fire incident and it's so tragic that you lost your home, but you are welcome to stay here." I heard a little hint of singing in his voice. "It's alright, I don't want to intrude." Shigure took down his newspaper. "Intrude? Hardly! Anyone who can tame Kyo, is welcomed at my home!" I heard him giggling and I saw Kyo's cheeks turn red. Then he started going at it at him. "It's fine, really, I seriously don't want to intrude, besides I already bothered you guys enough, don't you think?" I said to them, Shigure and Kyo looked at me and Kyo sat down right next to me.<p>

"Then, where are you going to stay? At your old man's house? As if I'll allow that!" Kyo said I saw his eyes saying to not go there, I felt like I was melting just from looking in his eyes. I turned away and decided to let it slide. "...Then I'll intrude until I find a new place to stay." I said I felt Tohru hug me from behind as happy as she could be, I guess she was happy that there'll be another girl living here. "Take as long as you need, there's no rush besides the more calm Kyo is, the less reckage to my house!" I already saw his fan coming out of his hand and there were little shigures in the background doing the happy fan dance. I giggled thinking about it, so that was his true intentions.

"Oh and Tohru, there's no need to worry, Hoshino knew about the Sohma curse ever since she was little." Shigure said looking at Tohru, who was still hugging me from behind. Then she let go and made the most priceless shocking face I ever did see. I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard that it woke the prince up.

"Could you guys be a little more quieter in the morning?" Then he saw me sitting down next to Kyo. "...What is Tsukimura-san doing here?" Shigure let a quick laugh and then he couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed hysterically, it sort of made me want to smile. I looked over at Kyo and he was grinning. I didn't need super powers to know what he was thinking.'Even the damn rat didn't know that Hoshino is the Hoshino from that time.' I can see victory in his eyes, it always made me smile when he was glad about something.

We told Yuki that I was the Hoshino from when we were kids and when Kyo saw Yuki's 'oh' face, he had a smirk that basically said, 'I knew before the damn rat!' Before Yuki could smack him I stretched Kyo's cheecks. "Ow, ow, ow!" I let go of his cheeks, "What the hell was that for?" "For less destruction and more peace in this house." I said in a praying position with my hands in front of my face. "Bull shit!" Said Kyo and I did it again. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop that! What did I do this time?" He yelled while rubbing his cheeks. "You didn't used to curse so much. So I'm thinking of making you curse less." "By pinching me to death?" "Aw! I can already hear the peaceful days approaching." Shigure said closing his eyes with satisfaction. "Exactly, how is this peaceful?" Yuki said watching me and Kyo go at it like one of those love-struck couples.

"Oh! By the way, Hoshino, Tohru's friends are coming over." I looked over at Shigure and gave him 'are you sure everything will be alright?' "Oh, Hoshino, everything'll be fine! Que Sera Sera! You worry too much!" Shigure waving his hand downwards. "You worry too little! What'll happen if they see you guys transform?" I started getting worried just thinking about it. "If-if that happens, I'll tell them they're practicing magic!" I blinked at Tohru, she's a little too naive for her own good.

The door bell rang, "Oh! They're here!" Tohru said with delight. "Already?" I said a little scared that a storm will be approaching over the Sohma house.

* * *

><p>AN: From here on out, I'll be busy with a project, so hope you guys aren't expecting it the next month or so. T.T That's how long the project will take me. Next on Trust Worthy, the long awaited sleep over and a truth or dare that'll make you get up off your seat? Find out next chapter! See you soon! :)

Animefreak653: Thank you so much for your comment it makes my day knowing that someone actually read my chapter(s)! T0T Anyway, I'll TRY to upload every Monday, just for you! ;) So check every Tuesday, ok? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepover fantasy or nightmare**

Trust Worthy Ch.4

A/N: Well you know how it works so I don't think I need to say it anymore times. Kyo: Thank you! *Well...then again...I don't own except my own ideas! Kyo: What the hell? I thought you weren't going to say anything anymore? *Muhahaha! I'm an author! I can say anything I want! Freedom of speech, 1st amendment rules! *dashes away from Kyo* Kyo: Hey come back here! *Please enjoy the story while I run for my life!

* * *

><p>So Tohru introduced Uosaki-san and Hanajima-san again to us, I could feel the tension in the air but Shigure was happy just to have high school girls over...sigh, Shigure can sometimes be such a perv. I heard the 3 guys whispering away starting to regret it but Shigure was the only one who was calm about it, I'm starting to get a little worried. "A dog." I looked at Hanajima-san wide eyed. "Eh?" "Over there." I turned around to see a dog about to come inside the house. "Eh? Ah! Oh. You're right. Bad dog! You can't come in here." Shigure said a little relieved and tried to shoo away the dog. This is going to be one crazy night.<p>

When that was over, they asked what Shigure's job was, I already knew that Shigure was a novelist but I guess, Tohru never asked Shigure about that so it was fun seeing her reaction. He showed us his work one was something that he did for fun called "Summer Colored Sigh" and the other one was the real one called "Heartthrob". The first one he showed us was sort of...unique? But everyone else just called him a perv, although Tohru was amazed at it. She is just to gullible for her own good, I swear.

Tohru went to get cards, Shigure went to do his "work", and I had to use the restroom so I didn't hear their conversation but I heard yelling for some reason. I looked and I saw them getting over excited over a game called rich man, poor man. I entered the next game and miraciously, I won and Kyo lost, that game is actually a lot of fun. After a while when the game ended, I asked them if they wanted to play truth or dare. Of course, Uosaki-san and Kyo were definitly in so they can dye each others hair for the dare part. Tohru wanted to make dinner so she refused. Yuki said he would help Tohru but Kyo threatened Yuki so he was in. And Hanajima-san was neutural, but she decided to play.

So since the all around king was Yuki, he got to go first. "Let's see...how about you, Hanajima-san, truth or dare?" She thought about it for a second and chosed truth. "It seems like you showed 2 girls from a diffrent class, a picture, what was the picture?" Yuki asked a little bit interested since he saw the 2 girls talking to Hanajima-san about something and then she took out a photo that made the girls look at her weird. "A picture...oh, that...that was a picture to show how me and my brother look nothing alike." Hanajima said while eating some snacks. "I...I see." Yuki said and I saw a little sweatdrop.

After a while of playing it, it was my turn, "um...let's see...Kyo! Truth or dare?" I asked a little excited. "Dare! I don't want to be like that damn Yuki who was sissy enough to do truth instead of dare." I walked over to him and pinched his cheeks. "OW! Woooh you kut it out?" I could see him with an anger mark. "Not until you learn to stop cussing so much." I said pinching even harder. "OW OW OW! I het it ret go!" I let him and swollen cheeks go and he started to rub them. "Well well, didn't think you had it in you, Tsukimura!" Uosaki-san said and put her arm around my neck. "Have what in her?" Kyo asked rubbing his cheeks. "Have enough courage to stand up to you." "Say what?" He said, he stopped rubbing them.

In the end, it was dinner time so our truth or dare, came to a weird end. "So, what was your dare?" Kyo said crossing his arms. "Oh...I forgot." Everyone except for Tohru, Hanajima-san, and Shigure made a chibi fall. "H-huh?" "Well...I mean, lately I forget a lot, so I don't remember what the dare was." I scratched the back of my head. "Whatever." Kyo said and started to eat.

The 3 girls went upstairs but I went to the roof to clear my head a little bit. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" I turned my head a little to see Kyo already climbed the ladder and was standing at least a good 4 feet away from me. "I should be saying the same thing to you." I said and then layed down to look at the sky."I'm always up here." I heard him sitting down next to me on the right side.

"Did you really forget the dare?" Kyo asked with a little hint of anger/annoyance in his voice. I was thinking of telling him about him daring me to kiss me but...I'm not sure he likes me that way. I smiled and said, "I missed sparring with you, mind if we do a little one on one?" I said looking at him. I saw his eyes light up with excitement, "You bet but...I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl, just setting the record straight." He said, stood up, and jumped off the ceiling and landed perfectly. Well then again, he is born in the year of the cat.

"What? You can't land like you used to?" Kyo yelled so I can hear him. "As if!" I jumped off and Kyo started to worry and he spread his arms wide. I wanted to land in his arms but I decided not to. I landed in front of him but before I hit the ground I sort of floated softly down at least for a second, I hope Kyo didn't notice that.

* * *

><p>(Kyo's POV) She jumped but I'm worried that she may end up dead if I don't catch her. I spread out my arms hoping that I will be able to catch her. Just when I thought I was one step too far away, I thought I saw her float...maybe it was just me but she landed perfectly none of the less. "What are you doing, Kyo?" I looked to see her a few inches away from my face. "Uwah!" I stepped about a few feet away and had my arms down. "...Anyway, you ready to spar a bit?" I think I hurt her feelings unintentionally because her voice sounded lonely and sad.<p>

"Yeah, I'm ready." We were a good distance away from each other and were facing each other. Wind was gently blowing through my hair and then we both ran towards each other at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the end, she won! How the hell can she run that fast and disappear and sneak up behind me like that? She's inhuman I tell you.<p>

I decided to lay down on the grass since I was too tired. I haven't been this tired in a long time since...damn it! I just remembered that day, the day when Hoshino was shot. Damn it all!

"Kyo? What's wrong?" I turned my head to see Hoshino laying next to me and looked really worried. I don't want to worry her.

"It's nothing really. I can't believe I got beaten by a girl...by you no less." Ah, that came out wrong. "Well sorry for being a girl, I'm going back inside." When she was about to leave I sat up and she was walking towards the house with her back turned towards me. I heard a gunshot replaying in my mind, it scares me to know what happened back then. I don't want that to happen...not again, not ever!

"Kyo?" Before I knew it, I was hugging Hoshino...crap! "Wh-wha? How? How come you're not transforming?" I can see the shock in her eyes, it made me smile a little. "Tell you the damn truth, I have no idea myself." Even though I cursed, it seems she was too occupied to get mad at me for cursing. I can tell what she was thinking, 'does that mean that the curse is broken?' I wish...

"It's not broken, you know." She looked at me. "Then...how come I can hug you but Tohru can't?" The mention of Tohru made me jump a little. "Your guess is as good as mine. I started to look at the stars. "Hey...I want to go one more time...is that ok with you?" I looked at her and she smiled giving me the ok. I smiled thinking about it.

* * *

><p>In the end I won this match. "Ha! I beat ya!" "Oh, you think?" I turned to her and she was an inch away from my face. I was expecting a punch so I closed my eyes tight but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see her k-k-k-kissing me! For some reason it felt too good to resist so out of reflex, I closed my eyes, and felt her lips on mine. When the kiss was done, Hoshino started to blush and said, "looks like it's my win still since you were obviously surprised." Well hell yeah I was! My cousinbest friend kissed me!

We went inside the house and before she went inside TOhru and her room, she kissed me on the cheek which caught me off guard again. Damn it. "Stop doing that!" I murmured just in case the girls were still awake. "Your fault for being off guard you know." She winked at me and opened the door softly. "Night Kyo." She waved at me and softly closed it. I heard noise other than Hoshino...so they were up...damn it all! I decided not to think about it too much but that kiss made me replay it all over again...dang it Hoshino! Why did you have to do that? Why?

* * *

><p>AN: Hey sorry guys, I ran out of ideas so yeah...anyway did you hear about the government wanting to take over the social networks? Now we have to put DISCLAIMER! Sucks to be us! Oh well! Anyway, next on Trust Worthy, Bunkasai matsuri (Cultural festival) and a visit from the father? What will Hoshino do? Stay tuned and please COMMENT! *.* See you next time! :)


	5. The Festival

Trust Worthy Ch.5 Turn of Events

A/N: So I don't own...blah blah...except own ideas...blah blah blah! ON TO STORY!

* * *

><p>I can't believe I kissed him! I blushed like 10 diffrent shades of red that keeps on getting darker and darker by the minute.<p>

"What? What's this?" Uo-san said geting excited and coming close to me, she's not making it better. "Did something happen between you and orangey?" I can feel the heat coming to my cheeks but I couldn't help it. "A-are you alright, Hoshino-chan? You don't have a fever do you?" Tohru came close to me, she was making it worse but not as much as Uo-san was right now.

"Um, no Tohru, I'm alright." Waving my arms so that she understands that I'm not ill or anything. "If you say so..." Tohru said backing off a little. "By the way, why the hell do you call us, Uo-san and Hanajima-san? You call Tohru just Tohru but you call us like we're strangers. We met you the same time Tohru did, so call us by our regular names or call us by putting chan at the end of our name at least."

I didn't know what to do...since I usually do use san a lot...I looked at Uotani-san and Hanajima-san staring at me waiting for me to stop using san.

"...Uotani...chan, hanajima...chan?" There was a silence then I felt all 3 glomping me. "How cute!" I heard both Uotani-chan and Hanajima-san, I mean Hanajima-chan say."By the way, I like Hana better so just Hana is fine." "um...alright Hana..." I said a little embarrased. "Hey that's not fair, then call me Uo." Uotani said a little pissed off. "Alright Uo..." We were really making a big deal out of it for some strange reason.

* * *

><p>I woke up and decided to help Tohru and then we saw Kyo woke up, the only thing is when he saw me he blushed. That made it even more awkward, I was trying to forget about that kiss but I can't help imagining what happened since he's not making it better, he's just making it worse. What should I do?<p>

Saved by the bell, Yuki came in and I could feel the awkwardness going away slowly. "Hey, Yuki. You..." All of a sudden, Yuki slept on Kyo's shoulder. I was laughing a little bit reminding myself on how much stronger Yuki is when he is asleep. Kyo was ranting on about how Yuki has been holding back on him and then he woke up and hit Kyo. "Hey, Weren't you asleep?" "you're stupid voice woke me up." Then the quarrel happened.

"A cat and a mouse...That's what they're like." I was paralyzed but so were Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. We forgot that Hana and Uo were sleeping over and got too excited. They decided to leave and went somewhere else.

* * *

><p>We are starting the count down for the Cultural Festival. We got the idea to sell onigiri but we haven't decided on flavors quite yet. Tohru made a suggestion and as you guys know, the fanclub started to protest but the awesome Uo had a iron pipe with bloodstains and smashed it right in front of her desk.<p>

Kyo was saying about a battle onigiri of course everyone objected it. On the other hand, Yuki made a suggestion about a surprise onigiri and everyone loved the idea. Kyo started to get all pissed and all of a sudden, cats/kittens were surrounding and climbing on top of Kyo. "I don't care anymore!" He banged the door and left. While everyone was busy wondering why there was so many cats, I decided to follow Kyo.

After a while I lost him, where could he have gone? ...Duh! The rooftop! I went up the rooftop to see him sulking with some of the kittens sitting/laying next to him or on top of him.

"Kyo?" "Uwah!" He turned to me and looked a little pissed. "Don't scare me like that Hoshino!" "Sorry, I didn't mean too." The cats started to gang up on me and all of them started to rub against me. "Woah so many cats." "Like you don't know that." I looked at him and he looked at me. "What?" He asked.

"I was just wondering...is the reason you're so angry...is it because of Yuki?" He stopped looking at me and looked at the sky. "Like you care, what does it matter to you? I'm the year of the cat it's only natural that the rat gets all of the attention and I get none! No matter how hard I work, no will notice me." The cats stopped gathering around me and let me through towards Kyo. "...What are you doing, Hoshino?"

I realized what I was doing, I was hugging Kyo from behind without even realizing it. It was silent for a while but it was sort of nice, he didn't seem to care if I hugged him or not. I felt tears coming but I stopped myself and then decided to speak. "You know Kyo, that's not true at all." "Huh? Then tell me who?" I stopped hugging him and looked at him. He turned and his eyes became wide. "You..." "I noticed you Kyo, ever since we were young and I still do notice you! If I just look away for even a second, I feel like you're going to disappear and I can't reach out anymore!" I felt tears threatining to come out.

Kyo hugged me and I cried on his chest. "I'm sorry for not realizing, Hoshino. I promise I won't disappear, alright?" I remember his bet with Akito of all things and pushed him away and stood up. "Don't make promises you can't keep Kyo." Tears finally fell and I left.

* * *

><p>I stayed in Tohru and my room until the next morning. My eyes were all red and swollen, remembering what happened, saddened me. I slapped my cheeks and opened the door to hear not only the door opening but a wham. I looked towards the door nobody there but then after looking behind the door, there was Kyo rubbing his forehead. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kyo! Are you alright?" He looked at me and my heart started to pound really loudly and fast. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "don't run away, alright?" It's not like I had a choice so I stayed put.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said still hugging me, "I'm sorry for making you cry and not keeping my promise." I cried knowing what's going to happen to him but I will never tell him how I knew, never.

* * *

><p>The onigiri stand was a big hit, Tohru was getting a lot of attention for her cute onigiri's while...well you know...Yuki with his...I guess crossdressing would be the correct word. I feel so bad for him but on the otherhand I know that Kyo loved the fact that there was some way to make him embarrased.<p>

I decided to go outside for a while and bumped into none other than Hatori. "Hatori!" "I see you're in good condition, Hoshino." Hatori half smiles, well it's a start I guess. I heard some German behind Hatori, I looked over Hatori and saw Momiji! "Momiji!" "Hoshino!" He hugged me even though there were tons of people.

"That's weird, I thought I would turn into a bunny." I gave myself a mental slap for not stopping him sooner, now, Hatori would want to know what's going on. He gave a wide eyed expression but it soon went to a stern one, wanting an explanation.

"I can explain later, for now, please come to our class." I guided them to the classroom. When I opened the door Momiji jumped Yuki and asked why he was dressing up as a girl. Hatori told Momiji to not wander off and he went in calmly and said, "you look good, Yuki, Kyo." He seemed to be getting a lot of attention and so did Momiji. I decided to leave again just to get some fresh air, too many people in the classroom.

* * *

><p>I decided to go to the rooftop but it also became quite noisy as I started to hear yelling after I slept for a bit. I looked down and saw that it was Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Tohru, and Momiji? Why was he in rabbit form? ...Oh yeah that's right, he hugged Tohru during the festival. That is so like him to do that, not caring what others will do or think if they saw him turn into a rabbit.<p>

I saw Hatori suddenly take a picture. I try to remember and it all came back to me and I couldn't help but laugh. Kyo saw me and started walking towards me. I had a bad feeling and I didn't even know why. "There you are, you ditcher!" "What? I didn't ditch!" "Then where were you all this time?" He said crossing his arms. Gah! He got me there.

"Anyways Kyo, Yuki, I'll be taking this, with me." Hatori said waving the camera with the picture he just took and took the rabbit form Momiji with him. "Oh, crap! Hatori! Come back here!" Kyo yelled running to get the camera back. I decided to go downstairs and go get some water and good thing I did. I talked to Momiji who I met by pure coincidence and told him what happened with Kyo and I think he got the most part of it. A little bit after I said my goodbyes to Momiji, I hear Tohru's name being called on the intercom...I wonder what it's about.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys, I seriously had a major writers block for I don't know how many months...I know this won't make up for it because in my opinion this chapter was really bad! I seriously ran out of ideas for this one but it will get better the next one trust me! :D this time for sure you will get to see Hoshino's father! Look foward to it! :3


	6. Goodbye Father

**Goodbye Father**

A/N: I do not own! Actually now that I think about it, I do own something! Yatta! "And that would be?" Oh Kyo! Silly goose! I own Hoshino's father, Hoshino and Sora, silly! "But you don't own us...thank god!" Hey! Don't be rude! That's right peoples, I do not own Fruit Basket sadly, but I do own Sora, Hoshino, and the father of Hoshino so yeah...let's go to the story shall we! :3

* * *

><p>The Shoji was opened by Kyo and he was yelling with worry."Hey! She's not home again! Where did she go?!" "Eh? Didn't Tohru say she was going to a friend's house? Didn't she tell you during dinner last night?" Shigure said still looking at the TV while sipping his cup of tea. "Huh really?" Kyo said a little clueless. "...listen when people are talking to you." Yuki said not really listening to him and looking at the TV. I was just looking at him sort of giggling, he saw that I was laughing at him and gave a glare. Ow!<p>

Kyo blushed and looked over at Yuki and said, "Shut up...that's her fault, she usually doesn't go out!" Then Shigure started going to poetic mode, "from this, we can see that Tohru has already blended into the family. Where is our little flower now?!" He said a little too proud of himself as he sip his tea. "What do you mean?" Yuki said a little confused looking at Shigure. "You moron." Said Kyo and started to walk off.

"Kyo wait!" I said when I catched him at the hallway. He stopped, his back was to me but his head was turned to me. "Um...well..." I looked at the floor not knowing what else to do. "What?" I heard him say. "I...well...I was thinking..." "About?" He asked getting a little annoyed that I was taking forever to say what I wanted to say.

"Please don't get angry." I said still looking at the floor. He didn't respond. "I was thinking of...going to my fathers house..." It was quiet for like a few seconds before I heard him yell. "You what?! Like hell I'll let you!" I felt his hands grip my wrists and it hurts. "I won't let you go there Hoshino and you know it!" I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with anger and fear. "Kyo listen, I need to go back there." "No you don't!" "Kyo!"

"I don't understand why you need to go back there! He almost fucking killed you! Remember?!" I winced remembering that. "I remember..." I looked back at the floor. "Then, why do you want to go the fuck back there?" Kyo's voice finally went back to regular volume and his grip seem to soften as well. "Kyo, you don't understand, I don't want to go back there...I just NEED to go back there." I looked at him, hoping he would understand but no dice.

"I don't want you to go there and die this time, Hoshino. Can it wait, when he's dead?" I shook my head slowly looking back at the floor. "What is it that you need to get over there?"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Sora? What is it?" I said in my dreams. "There are 3 feathers in the same person Hoshino, you got to hurry and find them." Sora said with a pleading voice. "What? But...Sora!" She slowly disappeared into thin air and remembering that clue she left behind as I woke up. There was a picture of a girl who looked like me only smaller and younger. Then on the right side of me, was a mother smiling in her beautiful emerald green dress. On the left side, was the father that gave me torture when I was little. Don't tell me...He has the 3 feathers.

* * *

><p>"I just need to go..." He didn't respond and his hands were now shaking and I felt his hands were wet. I looked up to see his eyes were no longer angry but were replaced with sadness and he still had horror in his eyes. "I don't want you to go, Hoshino...I don't." His head was the one that looked down on the floor this time. I hugged him, hoping that he knows that I would be alright. "I'll be back in a few days. I promise you that I'll be back in one piece." He looked at me doubtly. "Trust me, Kyo." I looked at him and he looked at me, time seemed to stop when we looked in each others eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyo really didn't give me a proper answer during that time, he just walked off. When it was around 7 or so, I found Yuki and Kyo sleeping. "We're home!" I heard Shigure yell from the door entrance. I went to where he was to see Tohru and Shigure taking off their shoes and getting their slippers. "Welcome home...How was your friend's house?" I asked Tohru who was taking off her slippers. "Oh! It was fine." She said waving her hands like I was supposed to forget it or something. "Where are Yuki and Kyo, Hoshino?" Shigure asked walking past me and I turned around to look at his back. "They're in the washitsu (Japanese styled room)." I said. Shigure went in and Tohru was behind him after that was me. "eh...The kotatsu made these two little devils fall asleep! I guess they can get along sometimes...Hey! Get up! Don't you want dinner?" Shigure yelled at them but they were still fast asleep. That gave me an idea.<p>

"Tohru..." Tohru looked at me and gave me a confused face. "I have to go over to my parent's house for a few days. I hope you don't mind." I said a little sad and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Shigure's eyes darken. All the Sohma's know what happened to me even Akito so it's no surprise that Shigure gave me that look. "Oh no! I don't mind at all but before you go, don't you want any dinner?" Tohru asked a little concerned and sad that I was leaving. "I'll be fine Tohru, I'll eat there." I didn't want to trouble her too much.

"...ok...if you say so." Showing her sadness on her face and her posture. I hug her out of habit. "Don't worry Tohru, It's only a couple of days, alright?" She hugged me back and nodded.  
>"Did you already pack?" "Yeah..." I looked over at Shigure to still see that he was giving me that mysterious and dark look that was really familiar. "Shigure, you don't mind if I go, right?" His eyes returned to normal but I can tell by his smile that he was forcing it. "I don't mind Hoshino but did you ask Kyo?" I looked over at Kyo who was still asleep and smiled a little sadly. "You know what his reply to my parent's house is..." I turned around and was at the hallway and I whispered. "There's no way he'll let me go." I went into mine and Tohru's room to get my bag.<p>

When I came back, Kyo and Yuki were still asleep, Tohru was getting dinner ready, and Shigure was probably in his office..."working". I went to Kyo and saw how cute he looks when he sleeps. I went to Yuki first and kissed his cheek just for formality. When I went to Kyo, I kissed him on the cheek and then I felt gravity pulled me down. Kyo was on top of me and I was pinned to the floor by him. "K-kyo?! ...I thought you were asleep!"

Kyo's eyes were sort of dazed but I know he was still up. "You didn't think I heard you, didn't you? Even though I don't want you go to THAT place you're still going to go anyways!" His grip on my wrists was starting to hurt but I kept my eyes on him. His eyes were telling me not to go, to stay. Kyo was coming closer to the point where our foreheads and noses were touching. God! If he comes any closer, I think I'll lose control. "Are you sure you're going to go no matter what?" I looked in his eyes and nodded. He looked sad for a moment but he closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He got off me and he pulled me up but his hand was still gripping my wrist.

"Let me at least take you there." He said looking at his gripped hand. I looked at him and replied, "Ok." I told Tohru that I was going and Kyo told her to keep his dinner warm. When I told Shigure I was going with Kyo, his eyes had relief in them but also a spark of excitement? Maybe it was just me.

* * *

><p>I breathed in and out. I was finally here in the death trap as I called it, when mom passed away. Kyo looked at me and I saw his eyes were looking at our hands entertwined. "..how long was it...since we've done this?" I looked at our hands as well, I just shrugged. "One things for sure, you've gotten taller and your hands gotten bigger." "That's two things, Hoshino." I giggled at his response. "Wait! Are you saying that I'm stupid?!" He looked at me with spark of challenge in his eyes, oh boy...here we go again. "I never said that." I shrugged.<p>

His hand gripped tighter in my hand making me look at him with concern. "What's wrong?" "...It's never too late you know." I smiled knowing he was worried about me. "It's only a few days, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I gave him my most reassuring smile but he wouldn't buy it. "Isn't there anyway I can stop you?" He lowered his head so his forehead and mine would touch. "No, I'm afraid not." He sighed and let go of my hand but our foreheads were still touching. "Just be careful." I smiled and said, "I will."

* * *

><p>Once Kyo left, I opened the door slowly. The smell of alcohol wafted through and not long after was the smell of smoke, mostly it was just tobacco. I gripped my teardrop necklace that was secured around my neck. As long as I have Sora with me, I cannot die. I keep repeating this in my head. I kept going straight where a glass window was seen. The smell of alcohol and tobacco kept getting stronger each step I took. I opened the glass window slowly and carefully.<p>

The room was the same. The black curtains covering the backyard doors and windows, the couch was tattered but still good to sleep on, carpet had one huge stain from red wine and couldn't get it out, table next to the backyard doors still had 4 chairs, however there was a new tv. Next to the table was the kitchen that had all the neccesary supplies, just your average kitchen.

No trace of my supposed to be father. I went in the room and slowly and carefully closed the door. I looked around and didn't see him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him in the kitchen looking down but his body was facing me. My heart was racing like no tommorow, if I could run, I would've done it a long time ago.

"I thought I got rid of you a long time ago..." I saw his eyes were now looking at me. His dark eyes filled with nothing but hate. I looked at the carpet not knowing where else to look. "Obviously, you missed."

I heard his footsteps coming closer, this made my heartbeat go faster each step he takes. I heard him cocking his gun and I felt the gun on my forehead, do I dare look up? I look up to see he did have the gun on my forehead and he had his index finger on the trigger. "Why can't you die?" His eyes were very dark I looked to where his chest area is to see that there was 3 red feathers glowing figures just like Sora said there was.

I closed my eyes slowly, when my eyes were fully closed I said to him, "go ahead, try." The gun was shaking...that couldn't be, right? I mean he hated my guts and even if he didn't, why did he shoot me back then? When you shoot your daughter, there is only one explanation. So, why is he hesitating? This isn't like him at all. A gunshot was heard finally. I opened my eyes to see his eyes full of horror this time. I look behind to see a hole where the gunshot was supposed to hit me but it went pass me.

"Who...are...you?" His eyes were still fill with horror. "I told you, you missed me." He backed away slowly his hands shaking and letting go of the gun. When the gun hit the floor, he fell on the floor. He looked too frozen to move so I took this chance to get his feathers.

"As the reincarnation of Sora the blue angel..." I started to recite to summon his feathers out of his body, a summoning circle surrounded me and him. "I, Hoshino, will take the feathers out of your heart." I felt wings spread out of my back and soon enough blue wings spreaded out, with that I opened my eyes. "OPEN!" A heart figure started to shape where his heart was and then a scream was heard.

When the screaming was done, there it was, the three red feathers. I held out my hand and they came to me. I spreaded out the 3 feathers, closed my eyes, and said, "close." With that, the red feathers became red dust and slowly went into my blue pendant. When all of it was in there, the necklace made a glow of red but then went back to blue.

I looked on the floor to see him breathing hard. "Why did I realize this now?" I heard him whisper. I went closer to him and kneed down so I could hear him better. "Hoshino, my daughter, I'm sorry that I couldn't be a good father to you. I wished I could've made it up to you." "...is that why you were hesitating to shoot me?" He shook his head slowly and I saw his eyes return to light brown. "You looked exactly like your mother." My heart thumped loudly. "...near the TV, you'll find a drawer that has something inside, I think you'll want to see."

I went to where he told me, when I pulled it out, it showed something I made in kindergarden.

* * *

><p>"Hoshi-chan!" I looked behind me to see my mother calling me. I said bye to some of my friends from my class and hugged her. "What do you have in your hand, Hoshi-chan?" She pointed to the paper heart I have in my hand. "This is for you and Daddy!" I smiled. It had a picture of me, mother, and father when I was a baby. "Oh, Hoshi-chan it's so beautiful! Your father will love this! Let's hurry up and show him!" I nodded with excitement so much that I couldn't wait to show him.<p>

* * *

><p>The heart was no longer there but it has been replaced with a gold heart locket with the photo I used for it. Tears were slowly going down to my cheeks. I turned to my pale father. "This is..." "Yeah, I treasured it." I looked at it once more and tears were now fully going down at full speed. "Dad!" He was now really pale and looked like he only had a few breaths left in him. "I...love you...my beautiful...daughter...I'm sorry..." I went to him and held his hand and had his hand feel my cold wet cheek. "Please, dad! Don't die! I love you too! Please don't go!" He smiled once more before his final heartbeat was gone.<p>

I felt Sora hugging me even though she didn't come out. "Dad!...Daddy!" I felt like a 9 year old again, the time where I cried for my mom was now happening to me, again. Tears were flowing down with no end of stopping.

Thunder was heard and light started to shine for a second and then went back to darkness. I opened the curtains and saw that it was raining. "How appropriate...it rains just like my mood." I smiled but then tears once again fell and my hand gripped the glass window and I slowly slide down to the floor, hugging myself for comfort.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know! Way to dark Hoshilover94! Bad girl bad!-_- Sorry but that's what I thought up! Anyways...next chapter is New Years what's going to happen find out next time on Trust Worthy! See you soon! :)

Belieu23: Sorry I forgot to comment about your comment! I'm usually really out of it and sorry for the VERY late reply! -_- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I thank you for reading my story! I AM NOT WORTHY!

If you want to get replys like this please do comment! Please?


End file.
